


Night terrors

by imera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Incubus Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: He didn't know what he was, only that he was thirsty, thirsty for power, and his next victim had plenty of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fullmoon-ficlet over at livejournal for the prompt "Thirst". It was tempting to write this as a vampire story but I chose to challenge myself and write another creature.

After having fought the powers of the nemeton once, where he barely escaped with his life, Stiles believed he was once again safe, or as safe as he could be considering who his friends were and what they were doing. Little did he know that while being possessed by the Nogitsune was bad, it was nothing compared to what would happen to him next.

Maybe it was because he was human that he was more open to possession, as he was weaker than a werewolf or were-anything, or maybe because he was a spark--not that he understood what that was. Or maybe, and that would be a really weak maybe, he was one all along and the nemeton made him more aware of his potential.

At first he thought the images that haunted him were dreams, as there was no reason to believe otherwise. However, the dark visions of him, with them, seemed more real as the nights passed. It was on his eighteenth birthday that understood it was not a dream as he moved through the night in search for that one thing he needed, looking for someone who could dampen his thirst.

 _No, no, this can’t be happening,_ he screamed on the inside as he finally found his victim, who was sleeping in his bed. Having thought about the _dreams_ before he realised he mostly visited people he knew, like Scott and their other friends, but never someone he hated. However, he was thirsty, oh so thirsty, and the man beneath him had so much power inside of him.

Touching his skin Stiles watched as he groaned and turned in his bed. He knew what to do next, each detail clear to Stiles as he had done it before. It was as clear as how he knew when to stomp on the clutch as he drove his car, how to use letters to form words, it was just as easy as how he knew how to breathe, it was a part of him. Removing his hand from Peter’s chest he undressed, ignoring his clothes as they fell on the floor. Once naked, Stiles leaned down to kiss Peter, giving him the kiss which would keep him sleeping while the deed was being done, the kiss which would let Stiles control the man.

Pulling off the sheets he watched Peter’s body as he lay there, his cock the only thing which moved, and that was all thanks to Stiles’ touch, sending emotions through Peter’s body until his body did as commanded. It wasn’t difficult to remove Peter’s boxers, and as soon as Peter was ready Stiles straddled his lap and rubbed the cock against his ass.

Carefully he sat down on the hard member, moaning, gasping, loving the feeling of something splitting his ass open before filling him up. He didn’t need lubricant --that was the beauty with his powers-- so once the cock was buried inside him he proceeded, slowly at first, enjoying the pleasant sensation as long as possible. However, his thirst for power made it impossible to continue like that for too long.

Shifting slightly so it would be easier to ride Peter as hard and fast as he needed to. Stiles whispered to the sleeping man, and in the next moment he felt Peter’s hands over his body. It was all a trick, Peter was still sedated, but while Stiles was there he could make Peter do exactly what he wanted.

Stiles groaned as he felt Peter’s nails scratch his back, then they dug into Stiles’ hips, holding him steady as Stiles rode him, grinding back and forth so fast his dick bounced brutally between them as it was twitching with excitement.

Peter’s eyes were concentrating on Stiles, but he wasn’t awake, it was all a trick as Peter was still under Stiles’ power. He would remember nothing of it the next day, and if he did, he would think it was all a dream, just as Stiles had.

They were both close, Stiles’ erection mirroring Peter’s, or maybe it was the other way around. It didn’t really matter, not as long as he got what he needed, to satisfy his thirst.

All Stiles needed to do in order to come was to concentrate on the power that surged from Peter. Peter then pulling him closer and they kissed deeply, Peter’s essence filling Stiles’ senses, which drank of as much of it was possible, his energy soaring into Stiles until it felt as if he could fly, and then they came, both at the same time. He stopped just before he fully drained Peter, not wanting the man to know something was wrong by waking up more tired than when he went to bed.

Having fulfilled his goal he moved off Peter, and watched him as he rose from the bed and went into the bathroom where he cleaned himself, once done Peter returned to his bed, laying down as if nothing had happened. Stiles was fully dressed again, ready to return home when memories of his previous nightly adventures returned and made him wonder just what he was.

The strange thing was that even though he didn’t like what was happening with him he didn’t feel bad for what he had done, and that made him wonder if those emotions were thanks to the creature inside him, or if he was just that bad. As he returned to his own bed he flt a faint smile as he felt good, full of energy and power.


End file.
